


the lights of his life

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, F/M, pulmonodes, references to that book abound, spoilers for Leia: Princess of Alderaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: Moments in which Breha and Leia were the lights of Bail Organa's life.





	the lights of his life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Vivien for the 2017 Star Wars Rare Pairs exchange!

Her braids wrapped around her head like a coronet, framing her generous smile and delicate eyes perfectly.

Princess Breha was simply the most beautiful woman Bail had ever seen. From that first moment, he was completely taken with her; so much so, in fact, that he could barely pay attention to the very important education summit that she was hosting at the palace.

He knew with his campaign for Senate and with her as the Minister for Education and heir to the throne that their paths would continue to cross for the foreseeable future. Yet he could not wait to speak with her after the conference was over, to learn more about not only her plans for the future, but her as a person.

They had attended the same schools growing up in Aldera, but didn’t know each other well personally, having not been in the same creche. He knew the princess had been an excellent and dedicated student, however, and that she had devoted her life to her people out of more than just a sense of duty as the heir to the throne. She was everything a ruler should be, and even more.

He was finally able to catch her attention as the session ended the first day of the conference. She looked up at him with warmth in her dark eyes, and Bail knew his life had irreversibly changed.

“My lady Princess,” he began, and hoped that he would be able to converse with her without appearing too nervous.

 

* * *

 

Breha had always been guarded emotionally. She was all too aware of the public eye on her from even her earliest memories, and as such began crafting her mental walls far earlier than most. She did not trust easily, even though she had so much love and loyalty to give.

She had also been courted and considered a valuable prize in matchmaking for her entire life. It would not have been any other way for an heir to a throne from one of the Elder Houses.

She couldn’t stand the hypocrisy of many of her suitors. The young man from Birren was transparent in only considering the prestige of their houses and bloodlines; he could not have cared less about Alderaan. The young woman from Arkanis was cold and unfeeling, and hardly congenial in conversation at all.

Breha was far more interested in cultivating an inner circle on Alderaan and building her own relationships based on genuine affection and intelligence and merit than she was in pandering to a glorified genealogical society. 

Her sabacc face slipped to allow true smiles in the presence of her Senator, however.

Despite her well-practiced skill of allowing people no closer than arm’s length, somehow she found herself enjoying Bail Organa’s company more and more with each day.

He brought her a book of ancient Alderaanian poetry for her birthday, a priceless volume that must have cost him an enormity. Few people knew of her love for literature and poetry; it was a part of her heart that she kept to herself.

But she had trusted Bail enough to share some of the poetry she had written herself with him, and that excited and thrilled her as much as it frightened her.

Since the accident during her Challenge of the Body, she had not been able to exercise her body the way she wanted to; she had to exercise her mind instead. Her people needed her more than she needed to hike Appenza Peak again, as much as she wanted to.

Perhaps someday she would, after taking the throne and designating an heir. Her body would have had plenty of time to recover more fully by then.

In the meantime, she had a full day’s schedule of meetings ahead of her, then a private dinner with the senator to look forward to. Breha hardly had a minute to herself throughout each day, but she wouldn’t have altered her destiny even if she were able to. Her life and love were Alderaan.

Taking a look out of her office window at Appenza Peak in the distance, its frosty tip reaching for the skies above, she thought of how Bail never stopped reaching for his dreams. He worked in the Senate for the benefit of not just Alderaan, but all the galaxy’s citizens. He truly believed in the power and value of diplomacy, and of doing what was truly right. He was steadfast and strong like her beloved mountains.

Perhaps there was room in her heart for him as well.

 

* * *

 

Breha’s intricately braided hair had been a feature of her daily life as crown princess. The act of braiding and unbraiding one’s hair was a soothing ritual for Alderaanians--and one performed alone. To allow another to unbraid and touch one’s hair was an unparalleled intimacy, meant for a lover or a mother’s caress.

The palace, and the city of Aldera itself, were finally quiet. The explosion of celebration and noise and color had finally died down. A royal wedding was a once in a generation event, and Breha’s jaw ached from smiling at the many who thronged the streets to wish her well and congratulations.

It had been a beautiful, perfect day.

She smiled up at her husband, who was gently helping her undo her intricate over-dress and headdress as she sat at her vanity. Her top layers finally off, he caressed her cheek and kissed her slowly, but intently.

She couldn’t help but think that married life with this man would be everything she had dreamed it would be as a child, before she closed herself off to much of the world.

She leaned into his kiss, and was breathless when he pulled away from her.

He moved his hands from her cheeks to her hair, and it seemed to Breha that the room instantly became that much warmer.

“May I?” he asked, his eyes searching her face.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and pressed a kiss to his palm.

 

* * *

 

Later, she rested in his arms, her pulmonodes gently glowing in the dark. He pressed a kiss to her temple, and she smiled once more.

“It will be a joy to finally wake up with you in my arms,” he said, and Breha laughed.

“To spend an entire night together, rather than one of us dashing off to do work or to not cause scandal. What a luxury,” she replied.

Her mirth turned to concern as she shifted their coverlet around them, noticing how her pulmonodes were glowing once more.

“Will you be able to sleep, though?” she asked, gesturing at her body. “I’m used to it, but you aren’t yet. I know I’ve told you how I feel about them, but it’s different now that we’re officially living together.”

“Breha,” he said gently, pulling her closer.

“They remind me that you are the light of my life,” he said, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it. “You don’t want to change them or cover them, and I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

“I love you, Bail,” she said, her heart brimming over with joy.

“I love you too, Breha.”

* * *

 

Bail had thought he could never possibly love someone as much as he loved Breha. Their daughter, however, was giving his wife a run for her credits. The little princess was quickly becoming not so little as each day passed, and each day brought a new adventure.

Each day also brought a new worry. No one had ever inquired too deeply into Leia’s adoption, nor was her status as the crown princess ever contested.

Bail couldn’t help but be concerned, however. Leia was undoubtedly Force sensitive, though far too young to realize it herself. But as much as she had in her of Anakin and his power in the Force, Bail couldn’t help but see so much of Padme in her as well, even at her tender age.

Leia was spirited and inquisitive, and the light of their lives. Falling asleep with Breha in his arms, and Leia in hers, had become one of his greatest joys.

He could only hope that when her time came, Leia too would know such joy in a partner and children.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to OcassionallyCreative/mollymatterrs for her editing and suggestions!
> 
> Comments and constructive feedback always appreciated.


End file.
